1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid tank for accommodating a liquid and a dental device connected to a dental handpiece to which the liquid in this liquid tank is supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a dental device including a liquid tank having accommodated therein a liquid such as a chemical agent for use in dental treatment, a placing part where this liquid tank is placed, and a mechanism for supplying the liquid in the liquid tank to a dental handpiece are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-320628 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-137660. The liquid tank has a liquid flow valve that opens a liquid passage when mounted on the dental device so that the liquid in the liquid tank passes therethrough and closes the liquid passage when removed from the dental device. The liquid tank also has an aeration valve for compensating for a negative pressure occurring in the liquid tank due to outflow of the liquid from the liquid tank via the liquid flow valve. The aeration valve is provided on a gas passage which communicatively connects the inside of the liquid tank and the outside of the liquid tank.